President Billy
President Billy was a long-time President of the Republic of Lian and an avid pro-Knights advocate who steered his country to maintain favorable and close ties with the Knight Order. It was revealed that to maintain in power, he needed copious support from the Knight Order who provided him intelligence, security, and consultation in exercising his functions. In effect, this made Lian a puppet government of the Knight Order. As a fervent loyalist to the Knights, he continued expressing faith in them even when the Knight Order abandoned Tobal during the Blue Flower attack in CC 430 to focus on the Arin Recovery Campaign. Billy was replaced by General Robert Nelson in the latest election of Lian before the republic was dissolved to make way for the formation of the independent Tobal Union planetary government. Background Billy was the son of the unnamed President of the Republic of Lian before him. His father was also in favor of the Knights and enjoyed being supported from the shadows to maintain position and stanglehold on politics. However, Billy's father seemed to have changed sides sometime in the past and was therefore assassinated. Billy then succeeded his father as President and continued aligning Lian with the Knight Order. In a brief flashback, it was revealed that he attended the same university with Robert Nelson and they seemed to be good friends during the college days. Role Despite being Lian's President and ex officio Commander-in-Chief, Billy did not have an active participation during the Second Battle of Tobal as he believed that the Knight Order wold somehow intervene to save him and his government from the Blue Flower attack. This spinelessness disgusted General Robert Nelson who assumed command over Lian's military and spearheaded the counter-attack against the Beasts. In the aftermath of the battle, Billy prompted a lockdown of the country to prevent refugees from swarming in, regardless if they are from allied or hostile countries, as he believed that these people are destabilizing his regime. He quickly closed down borders by deploying the military to destroy and intercept all known entry points such as Madison Bridge. He then appointed military commanders loyal to him to spearhead his anti-refugee policies. Under his instructions, the Lian Ground Forces regularly hunted down and massacred refugees while the Air Force conducted bombing runs on refugee camps. The Navy threatened to open fire on a refugee fleet from Utah, a country that had been intermittently at war with Lian for decades. In response to this, Robert Nelson, now convinced that the Knights are nothing more but evil, selfish individuals, fermented an anti-Knights/pro-unification sentiment within Lian. He also forged alliances with the majority in Lian's parliament and with the anti-Knights AE faction as represented by Lieutenant Genral Tinie to topple Billy's administration which is the Knight's primary foothold in Tobal. Nelson then announced his candidacy for the presidential election of Lian with a platform that promotes self-sufficiency and independence. He then managed to win, legally deposing Billy. Billy then retreated to Karin Island where he gathered civilian and military supporters to mount a rebellion in order to bring him back into power. However, Nelson used the Mnemeion's gravity device to destroy the whole island, quelling the rebellion. Billy was then presumed to be dead along with his supporters. Category:Characters